Travelin' Soldier
by RogueCajun
Summary: An Alternate Universe songfic of the Aragorn&Eowyn variety. Eowyn’s reaction to the scene in The Two Towers where Aragorn is presumed dead.Set to the Dixie Chicks’ “Traveling Soldier” from the Album Home.


Title: Traveling Soldier

By: RogueCajun

Summary: An Alternate Universe songfic of the Aragorn/Eowyn variety. Eowyn's reaction to the scene in The Two Towers where Aragorn is presumed dead.  
Set to the Dixie Chicks' "Traveling Soldier" from the Album Home.

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or Traveling Soldier, LOTR belong to J.R.R. Tolkien & Traveling Soldier belongs to The Dixie Chicks & Open Wide Records.

Rating: Pg-13

Random Quote: "Mordor Gandalf, is it left or right?"-Frodo Baggins (LOTR: FOTR)

* * *

_Two days past eighteen, _

He was waitin' for the bus in his army greens.

Sat down in a booth, in a cafe there,

Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair.

He's a little shy so she gives him a smile,

And he said: "Would you mind sittin' down for a while?

"And talkin' to me. I'm feelin' a little low."

She said: "I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go."

So they went down and they sat on the pier,

He said: "I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care,

"I got no one to send a letter to.

"Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?"

Eowyn watched as Aragorn, Gimli the Dwarf, Legolas, her uncle, and other riders rode out to fight the wargs, leaving her in charge of getting the people to Helm's Deep. She watched Aragorn ride out until she could no longer see him. She had a strange feeling in the back of her mind that this would be the last time she saw him, turning away; she started to lead the people to the fortress of Helm's Deep.

_I cried: "Never gonna hold the hand of another guy." _

"Too young for him," they told her.

Waitin' for the love of the traveling soldier.

"Our love will never end."

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone when the letter says,

My soldier's comin' home.

Aragorn fought with the leader of the Orc warg riders, Sharku, Boromir's bracer had gotten caught in the Warg's harness during the fight. (1)  
He pulled his elvish dagger out of its sheath and stabbed Sharku through the chest, the rider fell from the warg, it was the second time in a battle that the gift from Celeborn had saved his life. Boromir's bracer was still caught in the warg's harness; there was nothing Aragorn could do to free himself. The warg kept running turning around every now and then to try to get at Aragorn; it did not see the cliff up ahead and ran off taking Aragorn with it. The last thing that crossed Aragorn's mind before he fell was an image of Eowyn, then everything went black.

_The letters came from an army camp, _

In California, then Vietnam.

He told her of his heart, it might be love,

And all of the things he was so scared of.

He said: "When it's gettin' kinda rough over here,

"I think of that day, sittin' down at the pier.

"And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile.

"Don't worry, but I won't be able to write for a while."

After a long walk, a tired Eowyn saw the great fortress of Helm's Deep. She had successfully led the people and completed her task. Soon after she entered the fortress, the riders returned, however they had brought back less then they had taken. She approached her Uncle.

"So few, so few of you have returned." She said.

"Our People are safe, but we paid for it with many lives." Her uncle told her as he started to walk away.

The feeling in the back of Eowyn's mind had returned as she looked around for Aragorn.

_I cried: "Never gonna hold the hand of another guy." _

"Too young for him," they told her.

Waitin' for the love of the traveling soldier.

"Our love will never end."

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone when the letter says,

My soldier's comin' home

Legolas walked behind Gimli, he looked down at the necklace in his hand, the one that Eowyn had given Aragorn. (2)  
He could not bring himself to tell the lady Eowyn that Aragorn was dead, because in his heart Legolas wanted to believe that Aragorn would come back, like Gandalf. But he knew that Aragorn would not come back, he was dead. Legolas left Gimli to tell Eowyn that horrible fact.

_One Friday night at a football game, _

The Lord's Prayer said, and the anthem sang,

A man said: "Folks would you bow your head,

"For the list of local Vietnam dead."

Cryin' all alone under the stands,

Was the piccolo player in the marching band.

And one name read and nobody really cared,

But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair.

Eowyn watched Gimli walk up to her.

"My Lady..."Gimli started to say, but Eowyn interrupted him.

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" she asked, but in her heart she already knew the answer.

"He fell." Gimli answered. Eowyn felt the tears well up in her eyes as she turned to look at her uncle, why had he not told her? Those words repeated in her head again & again. "He fell"...

_I cried: "Never gonna hold the hand of another guy." _

"Too young for him," they told her.

Waitin' for the love of the traveling' soldier.

"Our love will never end."

Waitin' for the soldier to, come back again

Never more to be alone when the letter says,

My soldier's comin' I cried: "Never gonna hold the hand of another guy."

"Too young for him," they told her.

Waitin' for the love of the traveling' soldier.

"Our love will never end."

Waitin' for the soldier to, come back again

Never more to be alone when the letter says,

My soldier's comin' home

* * *

1: On the commentary they say that Aragorn took Boromir's bracers (the things on his arms) before they put him in the boat. It was a way for Aragorn to remember his promise.

2: As it said in the summary, this is an AU where Arwen is not Aragorn's love interest, therefore, it is not the Evenstar necklace that Aragorn has, it is the one Eowyn has on in The Two Towers.

A/n: So, what do you think? Push the button and let me know!


End file.
